Nintendogs/Glitches
There are numerous glitches found in Nintendogs. Below is a list of glitches and how to recreate them. Push-ups To recreate this glitch, the player must play the Flower Waltz Record and focus the camera on one puppy until their puppy starts to do push-up-like movements, then the player must take the record needle off the record and their puppy will still do push-ups even if they go to the main screen and take the camera off that puppy.The puppy will stop doing push-ups when the player calls it, plays another record, gives it a bath/brush, or walks it. Note: The player's other dogs might start doing push-ups as well. Zombie Dogs For this glitch, one needs a keyboard brought from a Discount Shop. To recreate the glitch, play random keys on the piano until all dogs are singing. Then he/she will have to close and open their DS. When the Dogs are begging at the player, the player turns around the camera and the dogs will be standing on their toes coming towards him/her. For this glitch to work, the player must NOT leave the keyboard. Trainer Point Trick The player must have a brush to do this glitch. He/she will have to brush their dog and then close the DS as soon as you start brushing. Leave it on all night and when he/she opens their DS, and quits brushing, they will have found that they have achieved lots of Trainer Points. However this was fixed in Nintendogs + Cats because the player can brush the pet anywhere. The Scary Dog Head To activate this glitch, call your puppy over to you. If you pull its tail in the opposite direction its head is facing, its head will turn 360 degrees. Note that this glitch was removed in all versions of Nintendogs + Cats. Infinite Walks This glitch works in the DS version of Nintendogs only. To do it, the player will need to take their puppy for a walk. while on the walk, try and get as many "?" signs as you can, but make sure they are all on a path to the park. Once at the park, change the pet's accessory (or put something on if the dog isn't wearing anything). Let it save first and then turn off your DS. If you turn it back on and play Nintendogs, you should end up back in your home with the presents you may have found from the walk saved in your Supplies list. You should then be able to go for another walk without having to wait for half an hour. (Note: You will not gain Trainer Points or build up stamina while going on infinite walks with this glitch.) Time travel This glitch, similar to the infinite walks glitch, allows you to do infinite competitions. Turn the date back 2 days from the present and set the time to 11:59 PM then go to your Nintendogs game and pet a dog for about a minute. Go to the Nintendogs + Cats/Glitches page for the Time Travel glitch in N+C. Dancing Dog This glitch can only be done in the DS version. It makes your dog look like it's bobbing its head. To do this, act like you're doing the Scary Dog Head glitch, but when your dog turns to look at his/her tail, switch to the other side, and do it again until your dog lunges backward and lands on his/her back. When it does this, pet the back leg closest to you, and your dog will swing its head back and foward until it gets up. Glitchy Walk Leash Sometimes, the leash during a walk glitches, going through the dog's head. It sometimes also wiggles in a zigzag pattern without the dog or player yanking it. Tail In Floor When a dog is doing the Lie Down trick and the player pets it, the dog may begin to wag its tail. If the dog is turned to the side while lying down or the player changes the camera angle so the dog's head is facing left or right, the dog's tail will go into the ground. Glitchy Shadows When the player throws a Flying Disc to a dog and the dog picks it up and brings it back to the player, the shadows of the flying disc and dog are separated even though the dog appears to be holding the disc in its mouth.